Before purchasing an item in a marketplace, a potential customer may wish to research any reviews of the item to determine known advantages and disadvantages. The reviews written by prior purchasers of the item often provide useful information to help customers make educated decisions regarding whether to purchase items. However, if there are a large number of reviews, then it may be difficult for customers to obtain useful information from such reviews, especially if the opinions expressed in such reviews are diverse.